vinlandsagafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thors Snorresson/@comment-179.212.250.9-20190816014844/@comment-39590151-20191202064259
It is extremely similar to the martial art taught to the Russian special forces Spetsnez(russian green berets), called Systema. It teaches how to remap neurological brain processes to become able to perform near superhuman feats, the biggest thing it teaches is how to remain perfectly calm when someone strikes at you with weapons, fists, kicks, anything, the relaxed calmness allows you to react perfectly to enemy strikes and attacks to the point it seems super human but really you just are very calm and have perfect timing. The best way I can explain it is have you ever slap boxed or messed around with your friends throwing punches at each other and the act of them punching, even though you know its them just messing around forces you to move your upper body backwards to dodge, well systema teaches to get the enemy to do something like that and then teaches how to break their knee because their enemies body is off balance and all of the enemies inertial weight is concentrated in their legs, meanin their knee will invert buckle or they will fall to the ground and then systema teaches that as the enemy falls to the ground grab their arm and abrupt stop their fall by using another counter point that either forces the enemies body part to snap or to move in a different direction that he has no control over, and then do it again in another way. When you have absolute calm relaxation you have better movement and can consistently disrupt the enemies flow of movement to force them to lose limbs or go the you want them to go. Its something I imagine cannot be taught at 100% speed because its designed to snap bones in order to render the enemy out of commission as quickly as possible. A bunch of the moves Thors uses are him using his enemys flow of movement against them, he does it so well that he can easily dismantle massively strong legendary viking warriors like Thorkell, because thorkell its too reckless with his own inertial movement. Askeladd was a different story because askeladd was good enough to know how to control his own inertial movement, and askeladd understood that unpredictable strikes are a way to kill other strong warriors that understand inertial movement. Thors way is superior but harder to master. Askeladd was good enough at being unpredictable and at using his inertial movement calmly that it forced Thors to use his full strength. Thors had to get him to commit to a reckless inertial strike and once he did he used it to break askeladds wrist and win the fight. Askeladd probably never fought inertial movement masters on a level like Thors while Thors was in enough fights that he knew how to fight other warriors that understood inertial movement. Thors learned through trial and error, Systema teaches how to remain calm when enemies attack, how to unpredictably strike, and how to control your opponents inertial movment from the beginning. Its also oddly enough, the only martial art connected to christianity(Orthodox Christianity), Thors became a christian iirc, he was a true warrior, killing is sloppy and unnecassary once you reach the level of a true warrior, you don't need to kill only take them out of commission quickly. Systema teaches how to be a true warrior, and if your in the Russian Spetsnez it teaches how to be a unpredictable true warrior.